


all's well that ends well to end up with you

by yuedemao



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rare Pairings, Vegetarian!Ziyi makes an appearance lmao bye, idk why they're like this, no i definitely didnt have a bestfriend i had a crush on, we need more of this rarepair tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuedemao/pseuds/yuedemao
Summary: Zhangjing's heart has been borrowed, Ruibin's has been blue.
Relationships: You Zhangjing/Zheng Ruibin
Kudos: 10





	all's well that ends well to end up with you

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally finished this and so here's the rare pair nobody's even talking about! lol pls check out video compilations of them from the competition if u don't believe how much chemistry there was i cri ;-;
> 
> This is really short, but actually longer than I expected it to be, so I hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

_"I've been the archer, I've been the prey; say_  
_who could ever leave me, darling, but who could stay?"_

* * *

Love stories aren't as magical as they used to sound when he was younger. If it still was, surely, Zhangjing wouldn't have been dealing with another ex-boyfriend today. The said ex-boyfriend isn't even aware that today's going to be the first day he's going back to being single, but Zhangjing couldn't care any less. It always happens after a while, the way the excitement of a new relationship leaves his body even faster than how he initially expected it to, and this is just how he deals with it. Zhangjing believed that cutting off ties early is a better move than waiting it out, because hoping for a day where things get better is just prolonging the agony itself.

"I knew today was going to be another day you dump a man when you sent me that text," Ruibin plops down the chair opposite his, still running his fingers through his chestnut coloured hair in an attempt to style it decently. "But this is literally too early, I didn't even have time to fix my hair."

Zhangjing holds himself back from rolling his eyes and just keeps his mouth shut as he looked at his best friend. In every breakup, Ruibin does not miss a chance to help him break things off with some lover. The very first time it happened, Zhangjing was with a girl, and they were just lucky Mei Hua was a sweet girl who bought the two boys’ forbidden relationship and didn't make a scene when Zhangjing finally told her that he was bisexual, that he leaned a bit more to the same sex, and that he's terribly sorry because Ruibin still has his heart the whole time. _“That’s too cheesy.” “I know, a bit out of character because you’re an ass and I won’t date you.”_

"Zhangjing, why are you here? And who's with you?" Then and there, another story starts.

Ruibin pretends he has no idea who the guy that approached them was, before glancing right back at Zhangjing. They don't usually make the lines up, or else they would sound like they rehearsed albeit badly, so Zhangjing just throws Ruibin his best-selling nervous look. It’s not like Zhangjing’s afraid, really. Ruibin could be though, with Ziyi clad in clothing that was sticking to his toned body in all the right places, he remembers how Ruibin told him once that _hey,_ _if_ _I_ _get into a fistfight on such an early morning_ _I trust you’ll make it up to me._ He tries not to laugh.

"Sorry man, but who are you? I just took my boyfriend out for breakfast."

Ziyi does not respond at first and instead turns to look at the counter where the VEG-FAST MENU in bold green letters was, then back at the empty wooden table in front of him. Zhangjing was seated right next to the door, which was why Ziyi saw him at once (Ruibin said he has mastered picking the most obvious seats by now), surprisingly, with another man aka Ruibin, and now Ziyi seemed to be processing many a thought so hard and the gears of his brain are starting to malfunction. _"I thought you didn't like my diet."_

He wasn't lying about not liking Ziyi's diet, but Zhangjing didn't really have to say that now. He opted to stay silent as Ruibin stared at Ziyi who looked like he's much more troubled about Zhangjing lying about eating vegetables than lying about their relationship. “I bring him this stuff all the time, man. If you force him enough he even finishes everything meant for two.”

He’s definitely making Ruibin pay the meal later for that _very faulty_ statement, though he’s still thankful as they didn’t have to come up with a new backstory when Ziyi just nodded at him slowly, eyes averting from the two of them seated on the diner’s comfy emerald green couches. Ziyi said he understood, and that maybe they don't need to talk about that any further at the moment as he was still going to drop by the gym, muttering a quick _nice meeting you_ before he bolted out the door.

"Didn't even put up a fight, I knew he'd be like that." Zhangjing tells Ruibin as they munched on their pumpkin-based burger patty sandwich, a few moments after his now ex-boyfriend left the food establishment. They spent a good while in the place for that drama, so Zhangjing decided they should just stay and try the food out. It wasn't so bad, it's just that Zhangjing likes to eat savory things, and that includes so much meat that, apparently, Ziyi ‘thought’ was unhealthy. Even if just a while ago he somehow felt a little guilty for dumping Ziyi, he wants a portion of meat that was bigger than a clenched fist because _this burger just feels so wrong_. "We just don't really match, you know?"

"I've already heard that a hundred times," Ruibin didn't even bother looking at him, too busy with his food like he actually enjoys it. "But this one's good, I think Ziyi has taste."

"And I don't?"

"I'm saying I am not a fan of vegetarian diet either, but if you just put a bit more of this special sauce on the patties then it could hide the fact that you really have an unhealthy diet and your ex was right." Ruibin laughs out loud after his own argument, and Zhangjing took his time to glare at him, kicking his leg under the table before he gives in and laughs just the same.

* * *

_“Hope I never lose you, hope it never ends,_  
_I’d never walk Cornelia Street again;_  
_That’s the kind of heartbreak time could never mend.”_

* * *

“You’re so heavy,” Ruibin shoves Zhangjing on the backseat, making just enough space for himself before he climbs into the cab and slams the door close. It’s a miracle he’s even had strength left for that when he just carried all the weight of his best friend, leaning on him in all his drunk glory, for almost half an hour as they waited for the ride to arrive. “If you don’t sober up on the way home I’m going to leave you on the street.”

“You can’t~ am yer boyfriend!” Zhangjing sing-songs, and Ruibin would have thought of a silly retort if only the last word that left his best friend’s lips didn’t sound so good that it hurts. Tonight, he’s played his part yet again: Zhangjing’s plus one, a sidekick he brings to fight off foreseen heartbreaks like they were newborn villains he has to eliminate before they even become what he thinks they would be. Zhangjing hits his upper arm with a weak punch, repeating the movement until his hand just falls limp on Ruibin’s lap, his eyes still closed shut. “Tell em!”

And what else would a guy, who’s been in love with his best friend for so long, do now that he has the chance to tell the person he loves just how much he wants them to be real? Not to mention that the said person is _so_ drunk he would likely forget the confession or maybe even think it was all just a dream by the time he wakes up with a hangover? He turns to the rear view mirror and waits for the driver to catch his eyes for a second before he smiles, “Sorry about my boyfriend.”

The driver nods. “It’s not uncommon these days, child. Open the window on his side, air’s cold but it’ll make him feel better.”

Of course, Ruibin does whatever it is that would make Zhangjing feel better. The street lights faintly illuminated Zhangjing’s face, the dark yellow fading in and out as the distance from home shortened. Even in such a badly lit corner, Zhangjing looked _beautiful_. Or maybe, Ruibin was just being biased. He shifts in his seat, closer so he could throw an arm around Zhangjing and make the latter lean on him for the umpteenth time, before pressing the button that will roll the window down.

It wasn’t like this when they first met on the last year of college, Zhangjing sneaking into the audio-visual room through the back door and taking the seat next to him during the graduation rites orientation with a huff. _“It’s a wonder I’m even graduating when even on this I can’t come on time.”_

Ruibin smiles at the memory, at how easy it was to fall in love with someone right at the moment they came in your life. Somehow Zhangjing kept talking to him and Ruibin could only give in at every question, at every unabashed chuckle, at a firm hold onto his arm when everybody else were standing up and making their way out the door, at a _let me get your number, alright?_

It wasn’t like this when they met again and again during the weekends, Zhangjing pulling him in to the same arcade, to the same claw machine they just can’t seem to win the pig plushie from, then to the same cramped karaoke booth he belts the highest notes he could until Ruibin has to wipe the beads of sweat on his forehead. _“I’m starting to think you have a crush on me.”_

Ruibin tells the driver to turn left, trying to forget how easy it was back then to say he was in love with someone. Somehow Zhangjing still kept him around and Ruibin could only give in at every message, at every breakup he has to be and at the same time not to be the reason of, because that’s better than having to hear that shaky voice, seeing that sorry smile, all leading to that _I don’t want to lose you as a friend_.

“Zhangjing, come on, we’re here.”

“Home?”

“Hmm.”

“Carry.”

Of course, Ruibin does whatever it is if it’s for Zhangjing.

* * *

_“Maybe you ran with the wolves and refused to settle down,_  
_Maybe I’ve stormed out of every single room in this town;_  
_Threw out our cloaks and our daggers because it’s morning now--_  
_It’s brighter now.”_

* * *

Daylight was the annoying kind of golden, the kind Zhangjing wishes _wasn’t_ golden just so he could afford to see it without thinking of it as a chance to change things, a chance to take back all the wasting he’s repetitively done, a chance to say words he’s always wanted to say.

He catches Ruibin lazily opening his eyes and yawning. “Huh, up already?”

“Your breath smells so bad it woke me up,” Zhangjing buries his face on his pillow, if that’s the only way to take his eyes off Ruibin and to stop his heart from beating so loud with just waking up next to his best friend whose messy hair he wanted to tangle his fingers into while he kissed him with fervor like it was a dream. A really really good dream. “Why are you on my bed.”

“You say that on like, every Sunday morning like it’s so bad.”

“It is.”

Ruibin laughs. “You should get used to me always ending up staying the night here--”

“No.”

“--after taking care of you whenever you get drunk on Saturdays like it’s your religion.”

Zhangjing sits up too quickly and his head throbs. Maybe if he wasn’t so scared to lose Ruibin in the first place, he wouldn’t have to do these things. He wouldn’t have to find other people to try if things would work out, only to come running to Ruibin for help every single time to finish whatever the fuck it was he started with them. He wouldn’t have to spend nights drinking so much his head spins and then he’ll have to cling onto Ruibin without hesitation because he’s helpless, and oh so helplessly in love it’s hard to kill the urge to just take the leap and tell him _I love you, I loved you from way back when you still loved me._

“Painkillers?”

Zhangjing hums in agreement and slumps back down onto the mattress, hugging the pillow Ruibin placed between them last night, closer to his chest. “And go buy me milktea.”

“Yes, but not for breakfast.”

There it is again. How can Ruibin stand up and go look for the painkillers Zhangjing didn’t even buy for himself? How can Ruibin go out of the bedroom and then come back with it and a glass of water like it’s normal for someone he rejected to stay and take care of him like this for months? “I’m starting to think you have a crush on me.”

Ruibin halts, only to place the water on his bedside table. “Now don’t say things like that else I’ll have to take painkillers too.” They’ve spent too much time together, and maybe too many a sad movies marathon, to know that Ruibin’s smile at the moment was one that didn’t reach his eyes, one that was only there to make him feel better even if he’s sad himself. “Gimme your hand.”

Zhangjing sits up once again and stretched an open palm for the aspirin, but before Ruibin could drop it on his hand, Zhangjing yanks him close, close enough until he could put his other hand behind Ruibin’s nape and _kiss him_. It happened so fast and yet they stayed like that for a few seconds, lips touching, before Ruibin caught on and adjusted himself so he could kiss the life out of Zhangjing properly. It was hurried and sloppy and was as if Ruibin’s patience from all this time was finally out, and Zhangjing couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed with how it took him so long to get to this--to such an amazing moment he’d never want to end. He finally had his hand run through Ruibin’s hair, and he feels the bed dip when Ruibin lays him slowly back down and kisses him deeper.

“ _God,_ ” Ruibin says as they parted, lips slightly swollen. “I hope you’re really sober now or I might die.”

“Don’t die,” Zhangjing cups Ruibin’s face and gives him a peck on the lips because he just can’t get enough. “You still have to admit having a crush on me.”

Ruibin smiles, the wide one, the one Zhangjing had always seen whenever he pouts at him for getting every animal plushie in the claw machine but not the pig. Zhangjing does not know if it makes Ruibin happy teasing him like that, or if it’s just Ruibin’s way to go back to the same arcade, to the same claw machine, with the same person. “I’m in love with you.”

Zhangjing could cry. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics 1: The Archer - Lover, Taylor Swift  
> Song lyrics 2: Cornelia Street - Lover, Taylor Swift  
> Song lyrics 3: Daylight - Lover, Taylor Swift  
> Title and summary: Lover - Lover, Taylor Swift  
> pls don't look at me like that I'm a fan ;-; Thank you for reading!


End file.
